1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and computer readable storage for blackjack variations. More particularly, the present invention provides a player with a reward when the player's hand ties the dealer's hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blackjack is a popular form of gambling in Internet and brick and mortar casinos. New variations of blackjack are needed in order to provide new and exciting opportunities to attract players.
What is needed is a new and exciting variation that players may prefer over the standard game of blackjack.